Welcome to HSK - Where Worlds Lead To Perfection!
by animebishoujou12
Summary: Want some sexy and hot Uchihas, Uzumakis? Well here we are guys, The Uzumakis, Naruto and Kyuubi are experts on photography and the two Ucihas are both top models and are perfect for the Uzumakis, with the past things and the new things, look after the story of these guys in love, arguments and comforts! XDD
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic and my first try in making them, that is why if 2 or more PMed me or favorite my story, I fanfic shot (again) if many positive Pms could reach my account, AAAAAAAnyway, hope you like my first-ever- fanfic like how you did on the other fanfics that you read. Just sit down, relax, and enjoy! I'll send you the continuation later, or tomorrow!(if ever…)

* * *

**WARNING:** yaoi and stuffies that you might not agree in reading.

**DISCLAIMER:** If ever, I owned Naruto, I'll ask his brother to marry me, STAT, but sadly I have a rival and the two Black Ravens, might kill me with their death glare before I claim kyuubi-chan and naru-chan….and gaara-kun and the others

Sasuke: Again, not interested in girls, they're boring, unlike you, Naru….(smirks)

Naruto: Hey! Don't say bad words to Vanessa-chan!

Vanessa: Never mind me Naru-chan, go on ahead….-_-(sighs)

(Sasuke pulls Naruto away.)

* * *

Chapter 1: OMG -_-" I think my Highschool Days Are Over!

(This is the introduction of both stories of the Uzumaki family before they go to High School of Konoha and for the Uchiha family, well, they have a sort of a different story.)

_**Normal POV**_

A year before Naruto and his brother, Kyuubi, enter HSK, a sort of unexplainable reason, was sent to their parents in the United States and they were needed ASAP.(maybe regarding business) The other day…(7am in the morning)

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT? YOU'RE JUST SUDDENLY GOING TO USA AND FOR NO APPARENT REASON?"Kyuubi exclaimed._

_Kushina held Kyuubi in both hands_

"_Kyuubi, darling, we won't be there for so long, besides photography is your special hobby, right?" she said._

"_No, you're just giving me a reason to let you go on your trip." Kyuubi said removing the grip on her mother's hand._

"_Well, we need to go in an hour and a half, we enrolled you in HSK, your hobby is needed there, just remember that you need to protect yourself and Naruto too." He explained without emotion._

"_What the-"_

"_And another thing, we left you your allowances there, make sure Naruto doesn't eat much ramen, you know, its full of carbs, we don't want to see your little brother become fat, you two must be fit, take care of your brother while we're gone and we also heard the the Uchihas are enrolled there too, be careful, until the next 3 years, Kyuubi, you're free to explain all of that to Naruto." He said with a smile._

"_Okay, you beat me, I will, Dad."Kyuubi said as tears began to flow on his cheeks with a smile_

_1 year later…_

Early in the morning, Kyuubi, asked their maids to prepare breakfast while he wake his little brother up, he climbed the stairs, and entered the blonde's room, he stared in his little brother's cute face and to wake the blonde up, he got a dipper of water and he sprinkled it on Naruto's cute face, the cute blonde, groans while his brother wakes him up.

"_Wake up, sleepyhead, we have our first day today, don't you want to go to school?" Kyuubi said as he sprinkled water on Naruto._

"_I don't want to see that wrecked and old school again." Naruto said as he covers his face with a pillow._

"_Don't you remember? I said to you that we are enrolled in HSK now, c'mon! HUP !HUP!"_

Naruto, quickly bursted out of bed and went to the comfort room and took a bath, washed his face and his bluish eyes sparkled in the water that he held in his hands, he got his toothbrush and toothpaste then started brushing his teeth, after he brushed , he suddenly looked at the mirror and stroke his hair like a cool guy.(in short a seme.) Sudenly, his brother called out:

"_Naru! Hurry up, we'll be late!"_

"_Huwaaat? Seriously this early, its only 6:00!" the blonde said while raising up his pants in a hurry._

Naruto quickly dressed up and left his necktie untied and his uniform half-buttoned.( yes like a freaking seme.) The two brothers got in a Mercedes benz car and rode to HSK, as they reach the gate, the blonde looked out the window in an excited manner, they left the car and stood in front of the gate.( Naruto still isn't buttoning his uniform.)

"_Well here we are Naru remember ,get away from trouble, you might get…troubled." Kyuubi said with a smile._

**_End of Normal POV_**

_**Naruto's POV**_

"_Well, okay, as long as you're around, I won't."_

"_What the—What does that mean?" My brother asked me._

_I just smiled and walked on, as I enter the campus, boys were staring at me like they wanna eat me, some of the boys were hiding behind bushes, I wondered what they were doing there, even the girls were staring at me like I'm a cool guy, but as I reached the big door of the school, I bumped into someone, he glared at me with killer eyes, but then his emotion changed when he looked straight into my eyes, he reached for my hand a I reached for it, he suddenly asked my name._

"_Are you alright? " a raven haired guy asked._

"_Yeah, I think so." I said and rubbed the back of my head._

"_What is your name?" he asked with a cool guy accent._

" _Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you, uh—" I greeted._

_The raven started to pinch my cheeks and smelled my hair._

"_Uhh, hello, you alright, buddy?" I said in confusion._

_**End of Naruto's POV**_

_**Normal POV**_

As the raven, checked Naruto, his eyes sparkled and the crowd started to mumble.

" _Oh no, he going to get in trouble…"_

"_Ouch, what a bad day for the new guy…"_

"_Seriously, why does Sasuke, treats every special boy he meets like that..."_

"_What does he want with that blonde?..."_

Naruto felt a tight grip on his arms and wind blowing from the raven's nose. Suddenly he found himself being pulled by the raven towards the restroom.

"_T-Teme! Stop pulling me!" Naruto screamed._

As they reach the restroom, Sasuke pinned down Naruto into a corner and stared like a sweet husband

to his wife, he reached for Naruto's waist and pulled it towards his body. Naruto became terrified and

started to push Sasuke away from him, but the raven won't budge, instead, he pinned down both of Naruto's hands with his hands and Naruto's legs with his legs in alternate position, the blonde moaned like hell.

_**End of Normal POV**_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"_You like it, dobe?" I said to the blushing blonde._

"_T-Teme! Let me go!" Naruto squealed like a little girl._

"_If you won't stop yelling I'll never let you go." I said to the blonde._

"_I don't care, let me gooooo!" he again screamed at the top of his lungs._

_I had no choice but to kiss him, my arms and legs were occupied by his so it was my only choice, I leaned closer while he screams, I immediately kissed him and it landed directly on his lips, like I wanted, seems I was lucky, he stopped screaming and blushed like a full grown rose, but in such a bad luck, the school bell rang hinting us to go to our classrooms, at once, I just stayed cool and followed the bell, I let go of my dobe and went to my classroom immediately, I said some last words for dobe._

"_Dobe, I'll find your section and get you every break and at night." I said._

"_You can't follow me at home!" Dobe teased._

"_Oh yes I could, you'll be living here in HSK from now on." I said._

"_No, I didn't buy a dorm in HSK." He said proudly._

"_What's that on your bag? Isn't it a room number tag?" I said and smirked._

"_Ehh?!" Naruto said in disappointment._

"_Oh and look, we have the same number tag, so that means you and me are on the same dorm, and another thing, your buttons are unbuttoned and your necktie is untied, BTW the name is Sasuke." I flashed my number tag and smirked._

_I went on to my classroom and sat at the back and leftish part of the classroom, later on, I saw dobe coming in and looked so angry and was murmuring curses and bad words, he didn't notice me and he sat right in front of me, I coughed to get his attention, he yelled at me._

"_Ehem."_

"_WHAT?! I HAVE BEEN LIKE NEARLY MOLESTED BY A FREAKING SEME AND MY BROTHER BOUGHT ME A DORM AND THAT FREAKING SEME IS MY ROOMATE!" he exclaimed._

_He opened his eyes and saw me staring at him with wide eyes, he blushed and turned around. I leaned forward and placed my hand on his hair, I was like a purring cat, 10 mins later I stopped and it was exactly when the teacher came, he was our private mentor on how to be a seme and have kids, he is a seme himself, well he has a something covering up his mouth and one eye, he's a pretty cool guy._

_**End of Sasuke's POV**_

_**Normal POV**_

So when this mentor came, everybody was quiet, Naruto just went with the flow and kept quiet like the others, the silenced lasted for 5 minutes and finally he speaked.

"_Good morning class, I am Sir Kakashi, I will be your mentor for the whole year and your trainer to be perfect men, except for the ukes ofcourse, so kindly sit on my right side if you are a seme and in my left side if you are an uke, you must be in your place within five seconds, FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…" Kakashi said._

_Despite of being embarrassed an at the same time angry, Naruto didn't notice that they need to rearrange so he stayed right in the ukes side, well he's an uke so he's in the right place, all the semes were in Sir Kakashi's right and all the ukes were in his left, Naruto had no choice left since Kakashi already had counted, he just sat silently._

"_Okay class, semes, pick one on the other group, ukes, don't hesitate to ask me why did anyone from the other group get ya okay?" Sir Kakashi explained._

_Other ukes talked to Naruto as some of them were being picked out._

_**End of Normal POV**_

_**Naruto's POV**_

"_What the- ?" I said in my mind._

_Almost all of the ukes were chosen but two other boys at my sides were not yet, I know that I saw the toher boys hiding behind the bushes that morning, the other one, I didn't see him, but I tried to talk to them._

"_H-Hey, umm, were pretty lucky, huh?" I said nervously._

_They didn't say anything, until Teme came._

"_Your seme is right here, Naruto, we'll just follow you around." Said the redhead._

"_Uhh, Gaara, our semes are here too." The guy with bandage said._

_Those two rose up and followed their semes without hesitation, seems they were used to it, when I turned around, I saw Teme smiling._

"_I suppose we have a tour to do." He said and smirked._

_(Sigh)"Sure, okay." I stood up and followed him._

_The whole school was very big, I took out my camera and started taking pictures, Teme looked at me and smirked, I ignored and continued my hobby, when we reached our dorm, Teme got my card and explained how to get in and out, well it was that easy because all you have to do is insert your card until the light turned green, and so we entered the room, it was pretty big too like ¼ of our house, it was awesome, I removed my bag and took pictures also in our room, Teme suddenly told me to get ready for bed and sleep. I did, can't possibly think that he can order me like that, but sadly, I'm an uke ,so leave it to the seme. After I showered a bit, Teme was lying on my bed, I scolded him and he smirked._

"_TEME! That is my bed, go on your own bed!" I said._

"_Let's change bed for the first time, 'kay?" He said so relieved._

_I just went through my anger and slept in his bed, the next morning, I found myself staring at his body and he hugs me towards it, I blushed and well, he woke up and found me blushing, he smirked and suddenly, he door opened and there was Sir Kakashi, staring at us._

"_Well, I suppose you will be doing great, Naruto, oh and yes Principal Tsunade said you two will be partners in the incoming contest, it is a photography contest and each one of you will use your skills as photographers and models." He explained._

"_EH?!" I said._

"_Well Sir Kakashi, you can count on us, BTW, how are you and Sir Iruka? Doing well?" Sasuke said._

"_Well, you'll be late for classes now, get changed and I'll meet you in your classroom." Sir Kakashi said and left._

_**End of Naruto's POV**_

_**Kyuubi's POV**_

_I am Kyuubi Uzumaki, I am a 4__th__ year student and the older brother of Naruto Uzumaki, I have ruby eyes and silky black hair. (kind of a girl's hair but its kinda short)_

" _Well my first day went well until Uchiha, came to me, he told me all the happenings the days of our Elementary life, I hated it."_

_~Flashback_

_I was walking towards the gate with my brother Naruto, warned him about all te things that can harm him in this place, he ignored it and answered recklessly, I didn.t mind because it was his first time, there was not much harm if he is a newbie around, I saw him walk around and entered the campus door, meanwhile Itachi Uchiha, tried to scare me with one of his pranks but its not really called a prank but he tried._

"_Hey Kyuubi, how's my boyfriend eh?" he said with a smirk._

"_Oh, hey boyfriend, how was the school? Pretty good?" I said._

"_You got the right dorm number?" he asked._

_I flashed my dorm number to Itachi and he nodded, he talked endless until the bell rang, but in another way, he is one of my classmates, he kept teasing me and looking at me all time, our mentor was sir Iruka, a professional uke and the partner of Sir Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto's Mentor, as I expected, we were partnered according to dorms, and my boyfriend, Itachi, was my partner and I'm alright with it. We the 4__th__ years do less than 2__nd__ years, it was kind of refreshing, yet, kind of irritating because Itachi always wants to do the pushing and pulling with me, but I don't want to._

"_Okay class, this first day can be your freetime in exploring the campus, semes, have some time with your new partners, or some of you can go to your respective rooms, class dismissed." Sir Iruka said._

_I stood up and headed straight into our dorm, Itachi held my hand and clasped it like he never did._

"_C'mon, Kyuu, let's explore the campus, I want to make up to you." He said sweetly._

"_You possibly can say that to me after all of the boyfriends that you have of the past huh?" I said._

"_Can you forget that already? I really promise not to have another boyfriend this year and forever." He said, and performed a cross gesture at the point of his heart._

" _No thanks, Chi, I'll just stay in the dorm and sleep." I said and continued to walk._

_Itachi let go of me and went the opposite way, as for me, I opened the door to our dorm and placed my things into proper place, I got a book and read it, it was my favorite book, " All About Him", Its was all about two boys fighting for their love because their parents disapprove of it, and at the end, they got what they want, I've read it hundreds of ties, but I never get tired of it. As I continue to read, My eyes felt drowsy and I slept soundly, I didn't know that Itachi was watching me all along and slept beside me te whole night._

_~The next Day _

_As I woke up, I saw myself naked (but I had shorts) and Itachi was hugging me facing my back and he was also naked (but also had shorts), I thought that we did the 'thing' and he made it all happen, I blushed in bright red and Itachi woke up and smiled, He stuck his face up on my back and did a smelling sound._

"_Hey, Chi, Stop it!" I panicked._

"_Don't worry, we didn't do the 'thing', I saw you sweaty last night and changed your clothes, chill, Kyuu." He smirked._

_Sir Iruka came in and congratulated us for the progress that we've made._

"_So, you ready for the upcoming contest? I heard your brothers will join too, interested?" he said._

"_Uhh, ofcourse Sir, we'll sign up later." Itachi said._

"_Well, goodluck to you two, I'm going back to class now, you might want to hurry because classes starts at 5 minutes and your dorm is way far, toodles!" Sir iruka waved._

_**End of Kyuubi's POV  
**_

* * *

_Soo guys? Liked it? Well, I'm not really good at this so, I might consider some suggestions(but please make it in a kind expression, I might cry, my apologies) and I hope I can post more chapters as soon as possible, and longer.:)) Please oh please don't hate me and my fic, I'm reaaaaally trying me very super best, 'kay? So guys till the next chapter! BB!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back! Did you like my first chapter? Hope you do, because here is another one, it is Sister-Inspired, heheh, so I take back what I said, or maybe I did receive some PMs and I continued, BTW be sure to review, favorite and follow this and my to-write fanfic " Give Your Heart A Break" so this chapter is the start of super duper romance of the two, I don't really know if you lie it but, u know, It's K! Sasuke sings for Naruto! Yay! Hope your not offended my dear older sister Ann. -_-"

**Warning: **Yaoi and stuffies you might not agree in reading XDD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or neither of its characters but one thing is for sure, this whole fanfic will go nuts as in CRAZZYYY! CRAZZZY IN LOVE MEN!

Sasuke: Yeah, as in crazy, I will be, I will be crazy, for you, Naruto.(smirks)

Naruto: W-What? Stop it, Sasuke!(blushing)

Vanessa: OMG! Perfect!(takes pictures)

Sasuke: Yeah, its perfect, we are perfect, perfect together, Naruto.(smirks)

Naruto: Vanessa-chaaan! Help me!(whimpers)

(Sasuke takes Naruto bridal style)

Vanessa: AWW THIS IS GOING TO BE PERFECT! XDD

_**Chapter 2: You Sexy and I know IT!**_

_**Normal POV**_

Kyuubi, as an organized student hurriedly went to the bathroom and took a short shower, changed from his shorts to his uniform, he brushed his teeth as fast as he could, however, Itachi was only looking at his watch as he smiles and looked at his boyfriend in a hurry and getting panicked all over the place, he stood up and hugged his little uke.

"_Oh come on Kyuu, its not like we will do anything important, right?" he said._

Kyuubi then realized that his boyfriend was right, he wasn't a 3rd year anymore, they were near graduation and was only preparing their selves for the contest, Kyuubi calmed down and rearranged his uniform.(BTW his arrangement was like a Kyuubi that was struck by lightning, hair is soo spiky, the sleeve of the uniform is not buttoned and his necktie is not tied properly) Itachi dressed properly and Kyuubi waited for him, it was when Itachi was nearly done, a sweet and loving kiss on the cheeks approached Kyuubi, he was stunned and he smiled afterwards.

"_Do you keep your promise, Chi? Do you promise not to take anymore BFs this year except for me?" Kyuubi said as he stands and walked to Itachi._

"_I promise , Kyuu, no one will be more greater partner than you do, so you forgive me?" Itachi said as he held Kyuubi in both arms._

"_Before I answer that, let's go to our class, we might be considered absent or something." Kyuubi broke in._

"_W-Whaaat? Okay Kyuu, that's how we're going to be." Itachi said with a broken moment of love.( XDD)_

The couple walked down the dorm building towards their classroom, at a very mere coincidence, they spotted their brothers walking as they were.(So apparently, what the two older brothers do, is also done by the two younger siblings, but in a very special way, I mean MORE special way. XDD) As they saw their brothers, they immediately removed the grip from each other, luckily, they weren't spotted by their younger siblings, because if they do, it is going to be AWESOME! They went straight to their classroom and found their classmates sitting obediently, everyone looked at them when they opened the door.

"_Oh good morning Kyuubi , good morning Itachi, ready for a trip to the Level Moderator?" Sir Iruka greeted them with a scary smile._

"_Uhh…" they both said._

"_I'm just kidding, take your seats, young lads, the assembly for all students will be occurring later, you might need some tips on like, having confidence maybe?" Sir Iruka said with a real smile._

The two boys sat on their respective seats, they looked at each other and looked back in front of them.

_**End of Normal POV**_

_**Itachi's POV**_

"_I wonder what Sir Iruka means by having confidence, as far as I know, Principal Tsunade doesn't recruit new teachers as long as there are no retirees from the staff." I said between my thoughts._

"_Okay, so for today, as I said, we'll be having our first assembly with all the high school year levels together with Principal Tsunade, for the new students, Principal Tsunade has been working for this school for a very long time, she is loyal to the regulations and she gives no exceptions." Sir Iruka explained._

As, I stare out to the open window, my mind floated like I was high up in the sky, I only wish to be in our paradise with Kyuu, I never ever wanted extras, they were tempting me, I then realized that he was the only one faithful to me, I already vowed from the start, I just forgot. Later on, Sir Iruka asked us to go to the stadium because the assembly is going to start, we got out of the classroom and went to the stadium . STAT. I saw thousands of people, they were all around the stadium, last year, there were only half of the stadium that was occupied, I just went on and tried to conquer my fear. Later on, the assembly started with a dance performance and followed by the greeting of the ever-famous Principal.

"_Goodmorning Highschool students, welcome to our first assembly, I would like you to participate actively and with highest respect. We will be holding a contest for all photographers in this community as well as models as their partners, just sign up until tomorrow and you be ready for your themes okay, it must be related to love, okay, its because Valentines is coming. Thank you, that is all." She said._

Next, a guy that has a look alike ascended the stage and announced the participating students and counting, the pairs or groups that were included were: Sasuke and company, The Buzz, Photoshooters and blah blah blah, that took 5 minutes to say who are the participants, but surely, we'll enter the contest too with only the two of us, we don't have that much of friends, that is why.

_**End of Itachi's POV**_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"_This was the first time I saw dobe like this, he is very happy, well he is excited for the contest, soo I am happy for him too, we entered just 3 hours ago in the Level Moderator's office, I never thought that dobe can be mine, only mine, I can protect him and care for him as much as I like." I thought to my mind._

"_Sasuke! We're being called up on stage." Naruto said._

He pulled me up and ran towards the stage, he looked so happy, I felt my heart thump like it never did, I just went along what he wants and entertained the audience.

"_HELLO KONOHA HIGH!" I screamed and smirked._

All girls shouted and squealed, they screamed on top of their lungs, Naruto just stared at me and then smiled cutely, I blushed slightly and bowed my head, I said some words that can help us get more votes and win the contest.

"_Me, my friends and this boy, will participate, I hope you all can vote for us, thank you." I said._

I raised a fist and bowed my head, my friends followed, some imitated us and girls shouted, some just sat and watched.

"_I think we won't need to join afterall, Kyuu." My brother said from afar._

"_Yeah, I think so too." Kyuubi answered._

"_Thank you Sasuke, you can now go back to your seats." Principal Tsunade said._

Neji and the others went back, I held Naruto in the hands and pulled him towards my body, he looked shocked and bowed down, he placed his hands around my neck and leaned forward, he closed his eyes and kissed me in the lips, my eyes were wide open, does this mean he love me too?

"_Sasuke, thanks for that, I know that was too early but, you know, it's a belated birthday present, I've been waiting for this moment, thanks again." Naruto said._

He removed my grip from his waist and ran towards his friends, I like him, really, no, I LOVE HIM already. The other groups ascended the stage and introduced themselves, they appealed, but not much as we do, after the assembly, the principal requested us to stay in our dorms and rest for we need to prepare for the setting, the principal said that we need 10 students from our class to do the setting, well we got reserves for that so we didn't mind.

_**At their dorm~**_

"_Naruto, I- - " I said._

He went straight to bed and covered himself up in his sheets.

"_Listen, I just want to greet ourselves good luck, you know, for the contest." I said._

He gave a small piece of paper that said:

_Sasuke,_

_ I also want to greet us good luck._

_ GOODNIGHT._

_ -Naruto._

"_Goodnight, Na-ru-to." I said._

I turned off the lights and went outside, I went to the school garden that is apparently beside our dorm, so if you peek out of your room, you can see the beautiful garden of Konoha, I saw a rose with a peculiar touch of white and red, it was the only one who was different, I was about to pick it when a voice called out my name.

"_Sasuke!" it said._

From the shadows, out there came Naruto's brother, Kyuubi, I covered the rose and talked to him.

"_What do you want?" I said._

"_Chill Sasuke, its not that I'll kill you or anything, I just want to give you a talk about my little bro, I tell you, he is one you will never find in any of these corners." He said._

"_Oh, okay." I said._

"_Could you pluck that rose at your back? My little bro might like it so, you might consider to give it to him." He said._

He pointed out to the peculiar rose that I was looking at earlier, I plucked it as he said and kept it with me.

"_You know, if my little bro likes a person, its really obvious, he does everything to get him with what he wants, he keeps saying weird things or sometimes, just simple words, I saw you two just a while ago, in the assembly." He said._

My eyes widened, I didn't know what I need to say, I was pushed to being speechless for the first time.

"_Sasuke, take care of my brother, he likes you that much and if you make him cry, I'll really kill you to death until your human body dissolves into ashes." He said._

"_W-What? I d-don't really i-intend to- -" I said._

"_Hahahaha, I was just kidding, I'm sure that I can trust you Uchiha, well then, goodnight, see you in the contest." He said and waved goodbye._

I was left there holding the rose and thinking about what he said.

_**End Of Sasuke's POV**_

_**Naruto's POV**_

Sasuke, a person with a big attitude, I like him? No. I LOVE HIM? Yes. I stared out the window seeing him looking at a rose in the garden, he suddenly looks around and later on, I saw my brother walking with him, he picked the rose and held it in his hands, they were talking as if it was about me, I feel my heart beating fast it seemed that my heart wanted to burst, my mind started to view images of the time that I kissed him and the way he kissed me on the first day of school, I don't really understand what this feeling is, I think I really am in love with Uchiha Sasuke, I just can't express it just yet. They were walking all around the garden, my eyes felt drowsy and I slept, I think I'm just tired.

**~The Next Day**

I opened my groggy eyes and saw Teme's bed empty, I quickly rose up and searched for him all around the dorm, I peeked through the window and saw Teme, he was in the gazebo looking at the rose he got last night, I felt relief in my heart, I suddenly asked myself a question, why was I worried? Sure I am worried about him. He stood up and went back to the dorm, I quickly went to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth, 3 minutes later he came back and I was already finished brushing my teeth and showering, he held something in his back and was looking at the ground.

"_So, Sasuke, what are the new trends?" I said._

"_Umm, Naruto, I want you to come with me." He said._

"_Where?" I replied._

"_It's a secret place I requested from the principal, I want you to wear this." He said. _

He offered a cute handkerchief and blind folded me and I can't see anything, my heart started to beat fast again, is it because it's a surprise or something sweet? I don't know. I waited and walked until we stopped, I waited until he removed my blindfold, I was shocked, I saw Sasuke with my two eyes, he wore a polo with open buttons, revealing his chest and abdominal muscle, he also wore pants and he held a guitar in his hands, he said a message before starting a song.

"_Naruto, I don't really know what to say to you, all I know is that I … Love…" he said._

As he start saying those words, my heart kept beating faster and faster, every second in that room, was history, I saw his eyes sparkling as he looked at me, I was pushed by gravity on the ground and I can't move, is it because of what I'm seeing right now? Or is it just I'm scared? I don't know.

"_You…" he continued._

That word echoed in my mind, it never stopped, he finally said his feelings, I don't know if its true, by my heart became happy, later on he started the song.

_**Sasuke:**_

_**Going back to the corner,**_

_**Where I first saw you,**_

_**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag,**_

_**I'm not gonna move,**_

_**Got some words on cardboard,**_

_**Got your picture in my hand saying,**_

_**If you see this girl,**_

_**Can you tell her where I am.**_

_**Some try to hand me money, **_

_**But they don't understand,**_

_**I'm not broke, **_

_**I'm just a broken hearted man,**_

_**I know it makes no sense,**_

_**But what can I do,**_

_**How can I move on,**_

_**When I'm still in love with you.**_

_**Sasuke with Naruto:**_

_**Cause if one day you wake up**_

_**And find out you're missing me,**_

_**And your hearts starts to wonder**_

_**Where on this earth I could be,**_

_**Thinkin' maybe you'll come back **_

_**Into the place that we'd meet,**_

_**And I'll see me waiting for you, **_

_**On the corner of the street**_

_**So I'm not moving, **_

_**I'm not moving, yeah,**_

_**I'm not moving,**_

_**I'm not moving, yeah.**_

While I was singing with him, I remember the day, when he looked at me straightly into my eyes, as in sincere, I never knew that once in my life, I'll feel 'LOVE' on my heart, I felt joy over and over. He removed the guitar he was holding and came to me, he held the rose in his hands with a matching chocolate dip banana, in a heart-shaped box with a ribbon design on the outside, I took the gifts from him and put it on the floor, I jumped at him, hugged him and said:

"I Love You Too, Uchiha Sasuke." I said.

Tears started to fall in my eyes, randomly, I removed my hug from him and tried to wipe my tears, he swept both my hands and wiped my tears by himself.

"_Don't you worry, Naruto, the 'us' will last, no one would ever break this bound heart of ours." He said as he gently wiped my tears._

"_Yeah!" I said and held his hand by mine._

"_C'mon, tomorrow is a big day for us, let's rest." He said._

I grabbed the gifts I got from Sasuke, and walked with him on going back to our dorm.

Sooo guys! Do you like the 2nd chapter? I hope you do, because there are more fun loving and non-stop romance in the next chaper( although its kinda corny if I always do that, but it's my specialty, soo On to the next chapter! Supika no bakarato! ( means "I can fly." in Minion language, I think)

Sasuke: Wait, Vanessa!

Me: What?

Sasuke: Thanks, for Naruto's gift, I thought badly of you, because you know…

Me: Nah, it's nothing, I know the reason why you so possessive of Naru-chan. XDD

Sasuke: Arigatou, minna! Wait for the next chapter 'kay?

Me: Okay, okay, Sasuke, they already know, now go on to your dorm.

Bye Again! XDD. LOL. NICE. OMG.


End file.
